


Sounds of Night

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>The Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell accepts a mysteriously tempting offer from</strike> Kahlan and Cara have sex. More than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Night

It was a clear moonlit night after a hot and equally clear day; a welcome change from the storm that had plagued them for the past several. Cara stood watch, eyes ever sharp and sweeping over the darkness around them. Her ears picked up someone rising behind her, and she listened carefully.

It wasn’t the Seeker’s sure and heavy step, and it wasn’t the Wizard’s shuffling gait. She let a light smirk find its way onto her face—Kahlan had given her offer thought.

The brunette stood beside her a moment later, gazing into the darkness in silence.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Cara asked.

She expected her to answer that she was hungry, or that she couldn’t sleep, but Kahlan turned to look at her directly. “I want you to show me.”

Cara searched her eyes, giving her a chance to change her mind or explain that she meant differently. She didn’t, so Cara nodded curtly, as if Kahlan had just asked her to go refill the waterskins, and set off into the night with Kahlan padding quietly behind her. She had already picked the spot.

****

“I have a condition,” Kahlan told her.

Cara tried to keep her expression neutral while her mind went through increasingly unpleasant possibilities. She darted her gaze around the small moonlit glade she'd chosen, from the tall trees around them to the leaves and grass under them. “What is it?” she sighed.

“I want you first.”

Cara blinked.

Her offer had been to prove to Kahlan that she could be intimate with someone without confessing them. She hardly thought it would be an exchange of some kind, and she definitely hadn’t planned on Kahlan… wanting her.

All things considered, she should have nodded in acceptance and stripped then and there. But Cara was curious. She couldn’t stop her hips from canting, nor could she stop the echo.

“You want me?”

Kahlan nodded, her expression utterly serious. It was an expression Kahlan usually reserved for dealing with life and death decisions.

“Since I asked or before?” Cara asked incredulously.

“Well before,” came Kahlan’s calm answer.

“Oh.” It was all Cara could think of. This would bear thinking on—but now was hardly the time. “I accept your condition,” she added hastily.

The Mother Confessor stepped forward, into her space, with unmistakable intent. It wasn’t another heartbeat before she pressed her lips to Cara’s own, and Cara’s thoughts stopped cold as she pressed back.

Cara let her hands find Kahlan’s sides, and a small noise escaped Kahlan’s throat as her own hands rose to Cara’s shoulders. Cara let their lips move together as the kiss lingered on, and she realized she was waiting for the world to end around them. It couldn’t actually be happening after all this time.

But Kahlan pulled back, and Cara had several moments to appreciate the sight of the brunette tasting her own lower lip with eyes half closed. Even if the world did fall apart around them, Cara decided she would get as far as she could with Kahlan before it ended.

She watched as Kahlan decided she wanted more. She pushed forward, their lips met again, almost harshly, and Kahlan’s hands clutched at Cara’s backside and hips. Cara began to surrender herself; she reached her hands to the sides of Kahlan’s neck as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, and when Kahlan’s mouth opened against her own she pressed her tongue forward to taste more. Kahlan only hesitated for the smallest of moments before sucking gently, and then it was the smallest of noises that escaped Cara’s throat.

She felt Kahlan’s hands traveling over her body; when they arrived at her breasts and cupped them needfully, meaningfully, Cara quickly got the message. She broke the kiss, lips tingling, and turned around, pulling her hair to one side and delivering brisk instructions. “Top knot, work down. I can peel it off after loosening the arms.”

Cara began working on said arm laces as she felt Kahlan working quickly at her back. Before long she shrugged the top down from her shoulders, and when she turned around, chest exposed, there was naked want in Kahlan’s gaze.

She pulled Cara forward, grabbed the sides of her leathers, and fell to her knees, dragging Cara’s armor down with her. The cool night air drifted around Cara’s newly exposed skin, and she might have shivered but for the heat low in her belly and the flush rising to her chest and face. Her body was quickly preparing itself for the coming attentions.

It was a moment before Cara realized Kahlan hadn’t risen back up. The leathers were around her knees, unmoving, and she looked down to see something that sent a jolt to her sex. Kahlan’s face, her parted lips, were impossibly close to the center of Cara’s thighs. Cara swallowed hard; she tried to memorize the picture, but her concentration was shattered when she felt the warmth of Kahlan’s breath.

But then Cara felt hands behind her knees, and she was on the ground, on her back, gasping for air, and Kahlan was calmly pulling the rest of her leathers free. She was utterly unapologetic, and Cara loved it. She relaxed into the leaves and grass and did something she never did—she waited for her lover to make the next move.

Kahlan positioned herself over Cara; her dark hair fell around her face, hiding her expression, but Cara could feel eyes raking over her body, almost as if wondering where to start. Cara’s patience was nearing its end when Kahlan finally lowered herself down and pressed a deep kiss into Cara’s mouth. This time it was Cara welcoming Kahlan’s tongue, and she did so with a small moan of approval. The sound made Kahlan’s hands tighten on her body, and Cara took note.

Kahlan broke the kiss and pulled her hair over one shoulder before pressing firm kisses to Cara’s jaw and neck. Cara took the opportunity to reach for laces on Kahlan’s dress, but Kahlan stopped her and moved her head to Cara’s ear.

“No, Cara,” she whispered. “I’m going to take you. You can’t have me yet.”

The denial sent just as much warmth to her core as its opposite would have, and Cara took a deep breath and flexed her body against Kahlan’s own as the brunette resumed her attentions. Her lips explored Cara, placing open-mouthed kisses on her skin, pausing over her nipples to tease and bite, and Cara found she didn’t object to a hand fisting her hair or clutching her shoulder.

It was when Kahlan bit a little harder than necessary that Cara pressed her head back and gasped. She thought Kahlan might stop, or that she might apologize, but she was mistaken. Kahlan only paused to soothe the sensitive nipple with her soft tongue before biting again and then moving to the other. Cara could only groan her approval.

But there was a growing sense of urgency in the brunette’s touch, and Cara finally reached for Kahlan’s shoulders and pushed her down. She immediately wondered if she had bought herself more long moments of pleasurable torture, but it seemed Kahlan was just as eager as she. Cara fisted handfuls of grass at her sides as she felt Kahlan’s hair tickle her chest, then her stomach, and then she felt it fall over her thighs.

Cara shamelessly spread her legs to allow Kahlan access. She felt fingers slide down the length of her sex, slowly and repeatedly, and realized she had grown wet since Kahlan had dropped her to the ground. Cara raised herself on her arms and her breath caught.

The Mother Confessor was stretched out lazily between her legs; she placed fingers glistening with Cara’s arousal on her tongue, and she sucked with eyes closed in rapture.

Kahlan wasn’t even touching her, but Cara suddenly shuddered as a powerful climax swelled up in her and threatened to break free. Her eyes slammed shut and she was barely able to suppress it—she had a feeling coming this quickly would displease Kahlan.

It didn’t help when Cara felt something hot and wet press insistently on her sex. Cara’s eyes flew back open to see Kahlan gazing up at her, tongue extended as she licked repeatedly at her center. Cara clenched her jaw, fisted the grass behind her, and groaned. She never lost control this early. Ever.

Second climax narrowly avoided, Cara collapsed a little but didn’t fall onto her back. The sight between her legs was too good. The brunette’s expression was unreadable, but then again only half her face was visible.

Kahlan’s hands reached around her thighs, and she rearranged herself before settling back in. Her tongue licked quick intricate patterns and Cara lost focus on the world around them. Kahlan worked her way impossibly deep, gazing at her without pause, and Cara noticed a light sheen of sweat covering her own skin as her chest heaved with the exertion of holding back her climax. She wasn’t going to be able to do so for much longer.

“Kahlan.”

Cara spoke the word through clenched teeth in a voice barely above a whisper, and Kahlan seemed to take it for the request it was. She raised her head, and moonlight revealed her lips, indecently wet, forming the quiet words Cara needed to hear.

“Come for me.”

Cara sighed in relief. Kahlan licked her lips before her head lowered again, slowly, and Cara felt her tongue press purposefully against her sex. Kahlan kept her eyes closed while she began a torturously slow lick upward, and Cara watched, drawing a deep breath and clutching handfuls of grass in preparation as her release swelled. When the Mother Confessor reached the apex of her center, where Cara needed her most, she pressed her tongue hard and her eyes flicked up to meet Cara’s own.

Cara came violently. An impossibly loud moan escaped her throat, and she fell back, arching her body off the grass at the flood of pleasure. Her muscles tensed before turning to liquid, and she sucked deep breaths as the waves crashed over her. She thought they might never stop.

As her skin cooled and her breathing slowed, she raised her head to see Kahlan sitting up at her feet. The Confessor wiped at her mouth and absently licked the wetness on her hand, and Cara threw her head back against the grass and stared at the stars as she finished coming down.

She had always thought Kahlan chaste and… well, clueless. She never thought the Mother Confessor could be her equal in bed—or on grass, as it were—and she hardly expected Kahlan to be able to make her come like she just had. Cara’s already deep respect for her gained a whole new dimension.

When she could speak, Cara didn’t want to try more than a couple words. “Condition met?”

“No,” Kahlan answered.

“Oh. Again?”

“Again.”

****

Kahlan’s tongue was exhausted, so she found herself standing and pressing Cara forcefully against the nearest tree. She had her forearm across the top of the Mord-Sith’s bare chest, and the fingers of her other hand were rubbing quick strokes against the blonde’s heated center. The dampness and warmth between Kahlan’s own thighs hadn’t stopped growing.

Cara’s face was a picture of rapture; eyes lidded heavily and lips parted. She had started moaning, ever so slightly, with every breath, and Kahlan was certain she had no idea. She was coming undone right in front of her, and Kahlan watched in fascination.

Her condition had been met, and her hidden and desperate want had been addressed. But Kahlan didn't want to surrender control just yet. It had been a strange form of release to watch Cara come, to see her muscles flex as her back arched, and know that the Mord-Sith, with her considerable strength, restraint, and discipline, broke from her touch. She had known instantly that she had to see it again. It didn't help that the sounds the blonde made were… addictive.

Cara writhed against her, clutching Kahlan’s hand between her thighs, and Kahlan pressed harder with her forearm. She knew exactly what Cara wanted, but she wanted Cara to ask her.

It came shortly after Kahlan’s strokes slowed their pace and Kahlan gave her a deep and possessive kiss.

“Kahlan.”

“Yes, Cara?”

“Your fingers.”

Kahlan watched as Cara’s lids opened to reveal green eyes gone dark, and she bit her lip as she removed her fingers from Cara’s slick heat. She raised them before her, pausing to savor the thick scent, and slowly, torturously, slid one into her mouth. The taste of Cara’s arousal stole her senses for a moment, and she barely heard Cara groan her approval.

“Where do you want them?” Kahlan whispered.

The answer came with no hesitation. “Inside me.”

Kahlan smiled and finished cleaning her fingers while Cara watched intently. She slid her hand down Cara’s body, tracing a path back to her thighs with clear intent, and Cara seemed to hold her breath. She slipped two fingers into Cara’s sex and began moving inside her, slowly at first, and the blonde loosed a shaky sigh as she held Kahlan’s gaze.

“Harder?” Kahlan asked quietly.

Cara nodded.

Her hand worked quickly, and her fingers curled as she picked up her pace. Cara’s folds were soaked, and the sounds filling the night air were unmistakably obscene. Kahlan watched, captivated, as Cara’s eyelids fluttered and her lips parted, and she couldn’t resist stealing another kiss that quickly turned deep. Cara’s tongue was lazy against her own, and she pulled back as her own breathing grew heavy with exertion.

Kahlan pulled away her forearm and let her head fall to the curve of Cara’s neck. She was done teasing and waiting. She wanted Cara to come again.

“More?” she whispered.

“Yes,” came the quiet answer.

She paused to give Cara a third finger before her hand resumed its work, and she loved the way Cara’s breath caught in her throat. Absent the restraint, Cara’s hands quickly found their way to her neck and shoulder and Kahlan let herself be pulled flush against the Mord-Sith. She thrust her fingers faster, driving Cara ever closer, and Cara clutched at her, seemingly as if her life depended on it.

“I want you to come,” Kahlan told her quietly, slipping her free hand behind Cara’s neck. “I want to hear it. Come for me.”

There was a pause, though it was in no way silent, and then came Cara’s murmured answer.

“I am.” Cara’s incredibly sharp intake of breath sent a jolt to Kahlan’s thighs. “Don’t stop.”

Kahlan worked her hand feverishly and raised her head. “Let me see.”

Cara opened her eyes. They were soft and unfocused, and Kahlan’s fingers curled and froze deep inside her. Cara cried out and tensed, and Kahlan watched, lost in the moment the Mord-Sith shattered against her. She collapsed in Kahlan’s arms, and Kahlan could barely hold up the sudden weight as her tired wrist protested the new strain.

Kahlan smiled and pulled her fingers free from their warm home as the Mord-Sith regained the strength to push away and relax against the tree. “I love the noises you make,” she said breathlessly.

Cara returned her smile with a lazy one of her own. “I don’t make noises.”

Kahlan laughed; she couldn’t tell if Cara honestly didn’t know or if she was being difficult.

“But I think you do,” Cara added with a smirk.

Kahlan felt her face fall. “I do not,” she insisted.

“Let’s find out.”

****

It had taken far less coaxing and reassurance than Cara thought it might, and soon Cara was right where she wanted to be. They had stripped Kahlan to her skin and added her dress to Cara’s leather, and they were curled tightly together in the mass of clothing. Cara had tried to start out slow; she had tried to give Kahlan what she thought she wanted.

It turned out Kahlan didn’t want slow. Cara’s leg was lodged firmly between Kahlan’s, and they were hardly frozen still.

The Mother Confessor desperately rolled her hips, riding and rubbing her sex on Cara’s thigh, and Cara savored the feel of the scalding wetness on her own skin. And Kahlan was very, very wet—had she not wanted to get to this point as quickly as possible, she might have found the brunette’s dampened underdress amusing.

Yet for that, the look on Kahlan’s face was what Cara couldn’t tear her gaze from. Brow furrowed, eyes half closed but very much focused on Cara’s own, and mouth open to take increasingly quick breaths.

And the sounds—after Cara had called out Kahlan’s purposeful silence, she had let go. The noises, tiny groans and grunts of exertion at first, quickly swelled into full-fledged cries. Cara quickly found that Kahlan’s breasts were unbelievably sensitive—the Confessor’s first shameless moan had emerged when Cara teased and twisted her nipples, and Cara almost had to pull back when Kahlan’s eyes glazed dangerously.

She knew Kahlan was close; the brunette was increasing her pace, sweat gathering on her brow. The way she clutched at Cara’s body was no small hint, either, and while death by confession to this fierce woman would be a glorious one, it would mean she never got to experience this again—a completely unacceptable outcome.

So her hand went to cup Kahlan’s chin and she questioned her with a glance, but Kahlan shook her head. “A little… closer,” she panted.

Kahlan continued her frantic movements against Cara’s thigh, her brow furrowed deeper, and Cara heard incredibly soft sounds from her mouth. She shifted a little closer, listening intently to the whimpers, and realized it was her own name repeated over and over.

Cara didn’t have time to give it thought. Kahlan’s teeth clenched shut as she bared them and sucked a breath; her eyes met Cara’s own, and everything stopped. They spent one impossibly long heartbeat completely frozen, gazing deep into each other, and chills ran down Cara’s spine as she watched blackness erupt to swirl away blue.

She had never seen it happen this close before. It was beautiful.

Then Kahlan shoved at her desperately, they tumbled away from each other, and Cara twisted her head to see Kahlan on her side, her back to Cara, shuddering as she came. She felt the impact of air over the Confessor, and Kahlan’s body flexed as she stretched and rolled over onto her back.

Cara spent a moment watching Kahlan’s bare chest heave, in quiet awe of the power behind Kahlan’s release, but her rapture was broken when the brunette turned her head to face her. Kahlan nodded in answer to her questioning gaze, and Cara shifted herself back to Kahlan’s side.

They curled back together in their nest of clothing, facing each other, and let the sweat cool their skin. Kahlan’s hand drifted up Cara’s leg and side before finding rest under her arm, and Cara found herself tracing Kahlan’s dark hair away from her face with tentative fingers. The brunette’s tired and sated smile was mesmerizing. Cara listened to the strange sound of silence, broken only by the soft sigh of breeze and Kahlan’s steadying breath, and began to wonder who had proved something to who.

“That was too close,” Kahlan whispered. “Next time, if I say a little closer, push me away. I’ll understand.” She pressed a short kiss to Cara, as if in apology for a fate narrowly avoided.

“Next time,” Cara promised.


End file.
